Daddy Cool
by Chibbi
Summary: 1+2 3+4+5, Quatre owns the most chic bondage club around and uses his innocent looks to get just what he wants.


Daddy Cool By Chibbi.  
  
Authors notes: I have exam at 1:30 and what better way to pass the time? Warnings: None Disclaimer: The only thing I own is some shampoo, some books and very little money.  
  
Located in an ordinary City, that housed thousands of ordinary people who had ordinary jobs, was a not so ordinary club. The owner of this particular would have said, if asked, that his club was no different from any of the other clubs that were dotted around the city, only that his club was more glamorous and exciting, and defiantly worth the money that one would spend on a not so ordinary night. Dear audience I would like to introduce you to the most entertaining evening of your life.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner leaned back and admired his handiwork, it was probably the best he had done and was extremely pleased with the results. With a delightful squeal he spun a chair around and stood facing the mirror, hoping that the occupant of the chair was just as pleased as he was.  
  
"Oh my fucking God! Quatre I love it!"  
  
The blonde smiled and helped a petite braided boy out of the chair, fingering tiny wisps of chestnut hair out of violet eyes. Of course Duo loved it, Duo always loved it when Quatre applied his make up and chose the outfit that he would use to satisfy the nights audience.  
  
"Well, lets just hope that everyone else likes it!" sighed Quatre pulling Duo into a tight embrace "Right, we got a Christmas party coming in at 9:30pm, I'm going to put Wufei on as a warm up, let the guys have some drinks and then its time for the star to appear - think ya can do it?" Duo nodded and adjusted the leather hot pants that clung to his slim hips.  
  
"Collar please" He said, moving his hair he closed his eyes and let Quatre clasp a black leather collar around his neck completing his outfit. Small black leather hot pants, knee high leather boots with big metal clasps along the sides and a leather collar around his neck. His hair would remain braided until his performance when he would let one lucky guy from the audience have the pleasure of touching his locks.  
  
"Just one thing Duo" said Quatre heading out the door "We got women in the audience tonight"  
  
"Awww man!" Duo pouted and threw himself back into his chair. He hated having women in the audience, it usually meant that he had to pretend he was interested in them, when clearly he wasn't. He sighed and picked up a bottle of black nail varnish and started applying a generous amount to each finger, hoping that Wufei's performance would be enough to knock half of them out.  
  
**************************************  
  
At 9:35 that evening a large rowdy group stumbled their way into the club and seated themselves at the front of the stage, catching the best seats in the house. Two relatively tall figures walked to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for their associates and two glasses of water for themselves - they had no intention of getting drunk and even less intension of enjoying an evening at a bondage club that the companies manager, a Miss Relena Peacecraft, had organised as a Christmas party. The two headed back to their seats and sat down, waiting for the show to begin and end.  
  
"Remind me why we chose to come" Asked the taller of the two, his stoic Japanese friend sipped his drink and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"For the benefit of the company" he said closing his eyes, mentally sorting out the companies finances in his head. His companion nodded and looked around the club floor noticing a small blonde teen at the bar, slowly sipping away at a bloody Mary. He was unusual looking for a teen, wearing big leather boots, leather jeans and a deep red poets shirt with a piece of black ribbon tied around his neck. 'Unusual but beautiful'.  
  
"Trowa pass me my drink will ya" Trowa nodded and passed the Japanese man his water.  
  
"Heero, how old would you say that kid is?" he asked pointing over to where Quatre was standing and before Heero could answer the lights dimmed and the blonde was gone. The crowd clapped and cheered as the stage was highlighted with a spot light, illuminating a pole and a slim Chinese figure.  
  
Relena and her group of clad pink girls cheered louder and swooned, each one wishing that the Chinese figure would pick them for demonstrations, each one hoping and longing for a touch of oriental fingers and each one not knowing that the Chinese man wouldn't even touch them if his pole dancing, leather wearing, hip swinging career depended on it. Music filled the room giving Wufei his cue and on the second beat he kicked out of his frozen position and grabbed the pole, swinging his hips around it, instantly winning an excited cry from the audience.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Back stage Quatre rushed into Duo's dressing room and pulled the braided boys wardrobe open. Duo gave a chuckle and continued with his nail varnish.  
  
"So what does he look like?" he asked, applying one last coat. The blonde smiled and shut the wardrobe door, he walked over the mirror and looked at Duo, his eyes glazed over with something more than lust.  
  
"Duo, he's gorgeous. He was looking at me when I was sat at the bar, he has the most beautiful green eyes ever and his hair! Half of it cover his face! He's beautiful"  
  
"Want to join me on stage then?" The blonde beamed and eagerly nodded his head. It wasn't often that he joined Duo on stage, but when he did the crowd loved it and often paid extra, after all how often was it that a blonde was able to use his innocent features to win the crowd over. The blonde rubbed his head and rested his hand on his hip.  
  
"What shall I wear?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Your wearing something, I don't care what you say, last time was a nightmare - no matter how cute the guy is you are not going on stage wearing a leaf - your not Adam"  
  
Quatre pouted and looked down at his outfit, it would have to do. Wufei's performance would be ending in a couple of minutes leaving him no time to get changed or do any make up. Duo noticed the his friends expression, stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Come on princess. You really like him don't you?" Quatre nodded and followed Duo to the back stage area "Well then, we're just going to have to show him that you came into this business for a reason - they don't call you the prince of dribbling men for nothing" Duo chuckled and placed his music into the sound system and waited for Wufei end with his finale and to let the stage be their playground.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Daddy Cool" pumped through the speakers at the base of the stage while Wufei worked his magic, the crowd were loving him and he knew it.  
  
Trowa's intension of not enjoying the evening had long been forgotten as he watched Wufei dance with the pole as if it were a real person, mesmerised by his hips and jet black hair, it seemed to be his lucky night first the sighting of the beautiful blonde and now this Chinese pole dancer. He gently shifted the position in his seat careful not spill his drink of nudge Heero, who's eyes were still closed and were still probably sorting out the companies finances.  
  
The last few bars of Daddy cool were playing as Wufei swung off the pole and crawled towards the audience, his eyes searching for the first appealing thing that caught his eyes. Near the front of the stage he noticed a tall slim man, with bright green eyes and hair that covered half of his face. The Chinese man smiled and headed towards Trowa, his eyes filled with lust and a little compassion. Green eyes burned into black as Wufei leant off the stage and planted a kiss on Trowa's lips, slipping a back stage pass into the pocket at the front of his suit.  
  
Before Trowa had a chance to respond the song had ended and the man had gone, leaving a small piece of laminated card in his pocket.  
  
********************************************************************* Wufei walked off stage and greeted Quatre with a passionate kiss "I hope you've seen what I've seen love" he said running his fingers along his blonde lovers jaw line, Quatre nodded and stepped on stage with Duo when their music burst through the speakers.  
  
It was no secret the Quatre and Wufei were looking for a third partner in their relationship, and although Quatre had asked, Duo had refused saying that he wanted to share his life with one person, not two. The blonde had accepted Duo's response knowing that a rough past and uncertain future faced his braided friend and even though Duo wouldn't be his lover, Quatre had promised to be his friend, a relationship that they were both more than happy with.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Heero opened his eyes when the crowds calls were louder than the last performance and gasped. Trowa was leaning forward in his seat trying to get a closer look at the blonde that was dancing on stage with a braided boy. Heero sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Might as well watch" he said to Trowa. Trowa nodded and pointed to the braided boy on stage.  
  
"He keeps looking at you, I think he likes you"  
  
Heero grunted. True the boy on stage was more than eye candy, he was beautiful, exactly the kind of guy Heero went for. The dancing itself was more than enough to get his hormones going, even it could be called dancing. The two figures on stage wound around each other gasping and moaning, practically having fully clothed sex on the stage. Heero sighed and shifted position in his seat, trying to catch a better look at the braided boy on stage.  
  
Pretty soon the song was coming to an end and Heero found himself feeling somewhat sad that soon the braided boy would be out of his life forever and he would never see him again.  
  
As if reading his mind Duo tore away from Quatre and jumped off the stage into Heero's lap, he gave him his braid and told him to undo it, Heero accepted the command and ran his fingers through the chestnut tresses enjoying the feeling of such silky hair between his fingers. Violet eyes stared into Cobalt blue as lips met and hands wrapped around one another. Duo had a feeling the man he was sat on would be the end of his career and the start of his life.  
  
**************************************************** (A couple of years later)  
  
Quatre beamed and stepped away from his handiwork, it was probably the bet he had ever done. He swung the chair around and let Duo look in the mirror.  
  
"Oh my fucking god! Quatre I love it!"  
  
Quatre squealed and pulled Duo out of the chair and into a tight hug "Well, lets just hope Heero likes it"  
  
"Oh he will" Said Duo running his hands over the white suit that covered his figure, he smiled to himself and grabbed Quatre's hand "Got the ring?" he asked. The blonde nodded and wiped a tear from his eye "Don't cry" Said Duo "Hey! When am I going to hear wedding bells coming from your direction?"  
  
Quatre laughed and pulled Duo out of the door "When Trowa or Wufei decided to propose to me, I refuse to it!"  
  
Together they headed down the isle to Heero, who took Duo's and combined their love for one another - for eternity and ever after.  
  
Owari.  
  
Quatre: Well the ending sucked. Chibbi: You just don't like it because their isn't any smut. Quatre: too damn right - you need to over come your fear of writing lemons. Chibbi: Na ah! You're just a pervert. Quatre: Speaking of which. Wufei! Trowa! Chibbi: Here We go. Feel free to review constructive criticism is welcome. 


End file.
